Starting A Friendship
by PsychopathicThoughts
Summary: Hi, My name is Starla. I am 13 years old. Everyone thought my life was perfect. Well, guess what? Their wrong. If you choose the wrong path your going to end up like me. Hi, Im starla. I am 13 years old and guess what? im a Pulse L'Cie. R&R! PLEASE!
1. Meeting eachother

**READ NOW!!!!!!**

**Hey!!! This is my first Fanfic! Even though some people might not read it, I was like so what! I want to write a Final Fantasy XIII! With another character! Maybe some Hope and OC action ;) okay maybe a lot of Hope and OC action! But I cant help myself! I thought about my OC and was like "oh! They are so cute together!" haha! **

**Anyways here I go! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, But…I wish I did..*cries but then smiles* but I do own my OC Starla**

**P.S. Oh! Also its in her point of view and it will change from hers to regular and- oh! just read! :P**

My head was down staring at the floor. As I was sitting in criss cross position. I didn't know what to look at. Everything was being blown up and destroyed. What was I suppose to look at? Was I suppose to look at everyone's frightened faces? Was I suppose to look at the children crying as their mother's kept telling them:

"everything is fine and everyone was going to be okay" when everything wasn't?

No.

Those children were lucky they had a shoulder to cry on because I didn't.

I want someone to whisper to me telling me everything is going to be okay. But unfortunately I don't have that. Suddenly, I felt something touch my shoulder. I flinched and looked over my shoulder to see a young beautiful girl smiling at me. Her orange hair was in two pig tails and her eyes were emerald green. She looked 17 for her age but she was probably older. She smiled.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down!" She said. She pulled the hood of my robe down and started moving my mouth around and turning it into a smile. I looked at her she had a pretty smile. A small smile appeared on my face.

"Yay! You smiled! You know you have a beautiful smile! Actually your just plain beautiful!" she squeaked. I had my chocolate brown wavy hair up high in a side pony tail, that was above 2 inches above my ear. My hair traveled down my shoulder and ended at my elbow. A light blue ribbon was holding up my ponytail. My eyes were dark green and my skin tone was a little tan but not that much. (Vanille skin tone). My smile faded as I put my hood back up turning back to the floor. She frowned and patted my back.

"where are your parents?" She asked me. I froze. The world started going slow motion. A tear rolled down my cheek. I could tell she was trying to look at my face. I turned my head trying to avoid looking at her in the face. I didn't like crying in front of people. I didn't even like it when people saw at least one tear roll down my cheeks. I opened my mouth but I was cut off by a voice.

"Hey! How are you guys holding up?!"

Everyone lifted their heads and out of the corner of my eye I could see their faces brighten up with joy.

I lifted my head to see that man.

Snow…

Snow is my hero. He helped me 8 years ago when I was being bullied by a group of kids.

_Flashback:_

**I was pushed to the ground. I stared up at the boy with the red cap.**

**Billy. **

**He was holding my favorite stuffed animal that I carried with me all the time. "give me back Mr. Snuggles!" I wined jumping up trying to grab my only friend. But it was no use. Billy was to tall for me.**

"**Mr. Snuggles!? Haha! What a stupid name! do you snuggle with him every night?! Or do you do more?" Billy said with a smirk on his face. Since I was 6 I didn't really understand what he meant by "more" I mean of course I snuggled with him but what else could I do? Billy's gang laughed as they surrounded me.**

"**Time for Mr. Snuggles to die" Billy said as she was about to throw the bunny to the ground but he was stopped by a big hand grabbing my friend.**

"**huh? Who the hell?" Billy turned around to see what stopped him and saw a handsome man in a trench coat. His blonde hair was spiked to his chin but the rest was cut off by his hat. Billy and his gang of friends eyes widened in fear. The man took the bunny and smiled.**

"**you kids shouldn't pick on a little girl its not right, how would you like it if I picked on you?" the man asked his voice was calm and soothing. Billy and the gang were speechless as the starting retreating back to their homes. The man watched as the kids retreated. He turned towards me and leaned down so his face was leveled with mine. "Here you go" He said as he held out the stuffed animal. "Mr. Snuggles!" I squeaked.**

**I grabbed the bunny and snuggled it close to me. The man grinned at me. "Mr. Snuggles?" He chuckled . I nodded with a smile on my face. The man smiled and ruffled my hair. "what's your name, kid?" He asked me.**

"**Starla" I said.**

"**Well Starla, I'm Snow. Is it okay if I walk you home?" He asked holding his hand out. I looked down at it and smiled. I accepted his hand and my hero's name was Snow.**

_End of flashback_

Since then I have always been hanging around him. Depending on him. Encouraging him. Giving him hope. He was my first real friend. My best friend. My family. My hero.

"Everyone calm down. We wont have you deported to Pluse. We will eliminate every solider we see"

"We want to help too!" A man spoke, Ripping off his robe. Everyone starting demanding that Snow and Team NORA should let them help. Snow looked at the demanding people then at his comrade for a answer but when he was about to speak a explosion cut him off.

**BOOM!!!**

The explosion came from the tunnel they came through. The soldiers were coming and coming real fast. Snow looked were the explosion came from and back at the frightened people.

"ugh…Alright! Anyone willing to fight, line up here and grab a gun!" Snow yelled making sure everyone could hear him. I smiled to my self. There was my hero. I stood up but I felt a tug from the back of my robe. I turned around and saw the pig tailed girl. She was frowning and she slowly shook her head. My eyes widened but I ignored her, which I regretted and got in line. Unfortunately my hood fell down which revealed my appearance I prayed Snow didn't see me but it seemed my pray wasn't answered as I felt someone grab the back my hood and pull me to them. I was in the embrace of someone. But who? I looked up and saw Snow.

"Why hello Star, what do you think your doing?" He asked me. I frowned. He knew what I was trying to do. So I didn't have to answer for him. He sighed and gave me a bear hug. He lifted me up and spun me around. I could hardly breathe. "Snow… Cant…breathe…" I managed to choke some words out. Snow looked at me then realized what I meant and set me down. He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Your staying here with the group, Star" He said with a serious tone. I sighed. Snow frowned and ruffled my hair.

"You can be so stubborn" He said with a smile. I smiled back and let out a little giggle. "Keep smiling" He whispered. He saw a silver haired woman pick up a gun. Snow gave me one last smile and I returned one back. Snow walked over to the silver haired woman. I watched them closely.

"Are you sure?" He asked. The woman nodded.

"Mothers are strong too" She said. I frowned. She was a mother. I walked back over to where I was sitting. The girl looked at me still with a smile on her face. I smiled back. She looked surprised a my action but she smiled wider and patted me on the back.

"Vanille" the pig tailed girl said

"huh?"

"Vanille, that's my name" She said with a smile.

"Vanille?" I muttered. Vanille smiled and nodded.

"Starla" I mumbled

"sorry what did you say?" Vanille asked looking at me with a confused face. I turned towards her.

"my name…It's Starla" I said. Vanille smiled at me again and nodded. "Starla" she repeated. I looked down at the ground.

"That's such a pretty name and it suites you perfectly!" She squeaked. I shot my head back up and looked at her.

"Thanks" I muttered with a side smile.

Snow walked towards us.

"We have one last one" Snow said. I turned around to look at him, he held out the gun towards the silver haired boy, that sat beside me but the boy shook his head furiously. Vanille smiled and took the gun. She pretended to shoot Snow and he played along. They both laughed, as I let out a little giggle. Snow looked down at me and gave me a smile.

"Alright, You guys are safe here, we will take care of the enemies" Snow said as he gave me a small wave and he led his troupe away, and they slowly disappeared.

After they left everyone went back to their business. Vanille and I were quiet at first but she broke the silence with a question and soon Vanille and I started chatting a little. I barley spoke. It was her who just talked the whole time. I was worried about Snow. I know he is strong but there was something apart of me that had this bad feeling. A feeling that that made my heart hurt. I pushed the feeling to the side as much as I can. I tried to listen to Vanille the whole time. She told me some of her stories and I would giggle at some parts. We started traveling with Snow's comrade of team NORA. When we were done traveling I sat back down again by the same people. Vanille and that Silver haired boy. But another explosion came. I stood back up. The ground beneath us was shaking. My body started loosing balance. I fell down landing on my butt. Vanille and the silver haired boy were trying to keep their balance. Vanille pointed down. I looked at her then where she was pointing. My eyes widened in shock. I saw the road snapped in half making people slide to their deaths the screams of horror filling my ears, There was flames everywhere. Leaned forward to try to get a better look, so I could try to find my friend and make sure he's not hurt. I looked closely and saw Snow holding onto the pillar and holding onto the wrist of the silver haired woman I saw earlier. I gasped. A couple of seconds later we saw the silver haired woman fall to her death. "Mom!" The silver haired boy screamed at the top of his lungs. I looked over at him. My eyes filling up with tears. I looked back at the scene.

"Hang on, Snow" I whispered to myself. The silver haired boy and I stared at the scene, our feet glued to the ground. Vanille ran to my side and lifted me up.

"Starla! Look at me!" She squeaked.

I still looked at the scene. Tears in my eyes. My best friend was going to fall to his death too. Vanille grabbed the boy's and my wrist. The boy snatched her hand away. She let go of my wrist and ran over to the boy. Vanille slapped him across the face and put her hands on his shoulders. His eyes full of shock as he looked at her.

"Snap out of it, okay?" She said her voice was calm and gentle. He nodded slowly as Vanille grabbed his and my wrist. She held our wrists firmly in her hands. Vanille ran after the troupe that already fled.

We finally caught up. Everyone ripped their robes off. Vanille ripped hers off. Revealing her outfit that matched with her face perfectly. I took mine off too.

I was wearing a white tank top, a blue jean mini jacket that had the sleeves ripped off, blue jean shorts, black high top converse, black gloves, and a long white scarf wrapped around my neck but still hanging to my hip.

I turned to look at the boy. He had his robe off. He was wearing a yellow, green, white, and blue outfit. I looked at his face, a light blush traveled on my cheeks. I finally saw his face. It was… I couldn't bring myself to words. I don't usually talk to guys after what happened with Billy. The only guy I hung out with was Snow. As matter of a fact that was the only person I hung out with.

"My names Vanille! What's yours?" Vanille asked I turned to her and saw she was talking to the boy.

"Hope" He simply said looking at me and Vanille.

"Hope?" I repeated. He turned to me and nodded. Hope. What a wonderful name. I have never met anyone named Hope. Hope suited him very well though.

"Yours?" He asked me

"huh?" I snapped out of my though and looked at him

"What's your name?" He asked me

"Oh! My name…heh… my name is Starla" I said looking up into his eyes.

I heard some machine noises. I turned to my right to see my hero hovered over a bunch of his comrades. My eyes filled up with tears. I looked at Vanille with a bright smile on my face and some tears rolling down my cheeks. She was smiling too. She gently pushed me towards him. I giggled and ran up to Snow with full speed. I pushed through everyone and gave Snow a big hug.

"I saw what happened! I was worried about you! you scared me!" I said with tears rolling down my cheeks. Snow smiled and put his big hand on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry" Snow said. I nodded in forgiveness. Snow started up his contraption as it floated up in the air. "when I come back with Serah, she will be so happy to see you. She's going to be surprised you still have that ribbon in your hair. So stay out of trouble! " Snow said and with that he gave me a smile and flew off. I smiled. Vanille and Hope walked towards me and the other contraction they had surprised faces. I stood there and tilted my head.

"did I miss something?" I asked.

Vanille shook her head and smiled then pointed at the contraction.

"do you know how to drive this?" She asked us. I shook my head then we both turned to Hope.

"Do you?" Vanille and I asked in union.

Hope was a little startled at first then looked at us.

"uh…sort of" He answered staring at the contraption.

"great!" Vanille said.

"wait, Vanille what are you plan-" I was cut off when Vanille Pushed my back making my fall into the contraption.

"Ow! Vanille what was that-" I was cut off again when Vanille pushed Hope into the contraption too, Hope landed in front of me

"Oof!" Hope grunted. Vanille giggled and sat behind me. Hope groaned and sat up straight.

"That way!" Vanille said pointing at the Fal'Cie ruins. That's where Snow went to find Serah.

Serah.

Serah was my second friend . She is Snow's fiancé. Snow introduced me to her a few days after he rescued me from Billy. Serah was beautiful, nice, caring, and a very gentle person. She was like a sister to me. The ribbon in my hair. That's what she gave to me when I hurt myself. She gave it to me to make me feel better. I miss her and cant wait to see her.

"Okay! Were off to find Snow so you can tell him what you need to. Then we can check out the Fal'Cie!" She squeaked with a smile. I frowned and wrapped my arms around Hopes waist and leaned my head against his back. He flinched and looked over his shoulder with wide eyes and turned back to the stirring wheel. His hands gripped onto it. It seemed like he knew why I didn't respond to Vanille.

"If we go that way…We might become…Fal'Cie" He said quietly but quiet enough so Vanille and I could hear him. He seemed worried. I frowned. He didn't look that nice with a face like that. He gripped the steering navigator tightly. I studied him closely.

"I cant…"

Vanille noticed the same thing as me. Vanille let go of me and wrapped her hands around Hope's. Hope looked at her.

"It will be alright" Vanille softly said. Hope looked at her wide eyed then looked at me. I smiled and gave a thumbs up. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud voice.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!"

It was the Flame headed comrade of Snow. He started running at us. I gasped and wrapped my arms around Hope's waist. Vanille copied my actions but around my waist. I buried my face back in Hope's back. Hope turned to the controls. Hope turned on the contraption and we flew up with a jerk forward. Vanille and I screamed at the top of our lungs as the contraption spun around and flew in different directions. We ran into objects. My hands started shaking with fear. I knew Hope could feel me shaking. He looked at me behind his shoulder for a few seconds then turned back. I could hear him gasp as Vanille and I let out a scream as we hit a giant wire that helped support the floating road. Hope grunted and finally got control of the contraption. We slowly came to a stop, I opened my eyes and saw the man with the flamed hair below us.

"You kids get back here!". Vanille and I just stared at him as Hope turned to look ahead of him and flew forward. I laid my head back down on Hopes back. He just jumped a little then relaxed. Vanille copied my action. Vanille was warm and soft. It was as if she was my blanket and was never there. I was surprised she was so warm for what she was wearing. Vanille and I both new this was going to be a long ride. I had this feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. Something that would make me regret doing this. Something was going to change our life's forever.

**READ!!!**

**So did you guys like it? Chapter 2 is coming next! I never thought I would make it this far :D By the way I am still playing the game so its going to take me some time. Because I have to play the game to know what happens! :P Oh! And this is going to have some Hope and OC love in it! So don't think that Starla is going to fall in love with Vanille or something because that's not going to happen at all. Its just going to be Hope and OC stuff. Sooooo please REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. A perfect team!

**Me: Hey! Its me again! I'm back with a new chapter! Hurray! Lets dance around with bananas! **

***Everyone dances around with banana's***

**Me: Okay stop! Lets watch- I mean read the chapter! I wish they had Starla in the video game…. **

**Starla: Me too…**

**Me: That's only because you like Hope!**

**Starla: You too! that's why you created me!**

**Me: …**

**Starla: Mmhmm I got you there now didn't I? **

**Me: Snow! Starla is being mean….again! **

***Hide behind snow***

**Starla: What?**

**Snow: Starla…**

**Starla: I didn't do anything she did! *points* **

**Snow: Just read the chappty**

**Starla: Okay… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything BUT, my OC Starla, If I did own all of this Starla would be in the game.**

I woke up and slowly fluttered my eyes open. I laid there for what seemed to be hours but it was only 1 minute. I tried to get up but I was stopped by pain shooting at my ankle. I fell back down grabbing my ankle and trying to hold back a scream. I know I'm a baby…

I sat up slowly and made sure I didn't bring pain to my ankle. I looked down at my ankle and gasped. It was a very swollen maybe the size of a tennis ball? I don't know but all I know is that it hurt, really bad. I saw it was the color of purple and some spots red. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I turned my head and saw that the contraption was on the ground and you can see skidded marks scrapped across the floor. I looked to my side and saw Vanille and Hope on the ground unconscious.

Reminder: Never let Hope drive.

I sat there and sighed. I flinched as I felt my finger touch it. I slowly and carefully reached for my pouch that was on the side of my leg (Like Lightings but Starla's is light blue and a little bit bigger) I took out some ibuprofen, rag, and a mini water bottle. I took a drink of the water and dabbed the water on the rag. I folded the rag up and gently placed it on my ankle. I slowly laid back down and sighed. Soon enough it became black.

1 hour later…

I woke up to the feeling of something grabbing my cheeks and squeezing. My eyes flew open and I jumped up but soon fell back down by my ankle.

"Ow…" I groaned

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Vanille asked she leaned down so her face was leveled with mine.

"Well…you guys might have not gotten hurt but…I did, I think my leg is twisted or something, I don't know." I replied. Vanille nodded then suddenly had a big smile on her face.

"Its okay! Do you have bandages with you though?" She asked putting her finger on her lip. I nodded and grabbed some bandage out of my pouch. I looked down at my ankle, it was a lot better since I put on a cold rag on it. I sighed in relief and kept the rag on it. I took some cream out from my pouch and spread some on. It was numbing cream. I flinched as it hurt a little but I pulled threw it. I took out bandages from my pouch and started wrapping the bandage around the rag. I grabbed a clip from my pouch and clipped it on, so it can stay in place. I smiled and stood up with a little help from Vanille.

"Do you think your going to be okay?" She asked smiling. I nodded and took some steps and smiled. The cream was working very well. I smiled and looked to my left as I saw Hope was dusting himself off.

"You alright Hope?" I asked. Hope looked up and I could tell he was hesitating.

and I saw his eyes widen. I could tell he wanted to say something but he didn't. I wanted to say something too but I didn't know what to say! I know that sounds stupid but I don't! ugh! I hate this…this always happens its either I don't know what to say and I keep moving on or I just sit there and stare. I'm just a complete weirdo…

I looked up to look at my surroundings I was surprise I didn't earlier I was to focused on my ankle. It was beautiful yet interesting.

There were statues that were… orbed shaped ? I don't know! Okay?

Then there was a staircase that Vanille was running to. There was a lot actually. The lighting in the room was pretty weird too. It was a blue glow and a golden glow. I didn't know how to explain it. It was…Beautiful

I noticed that everyone was walking ahead of me so I fast walked there, but yet I slowly tried to catch up so I didn't hurt my ankle even if it was numb, I still took my chances. I saw Vanille getting up onto one of the statues and went behind it.

"Vanille! Where are you going?" I asked

Vanille came from behind the statue and had this staffish weapon thing (Im sorry I really don't know how to explain that weapon!) She kept swinging it around and smiling, I call it modeling. I smiled but was trying to hold back a laugh. She was twirling and making battle positions. I actually thought it was really funny but I tried not to laugh because I know it would be rude.

"So, what do you guys think?" She asked us as we observed her. I looked at her with a snicker. I looked at her. I was about to answer but was interrupted by a growling noise behind us. We all turned quickly behind us but Vanille since she was already facing in front of us. We saw this monster with glowing stripes on it. It had the same skin as the ground. Vanille held her staff in front of her for defense. I turned my head to the right and saw that Hope was talking out what looked like a…boomerang? Well it was pretty Colorful and to tell you the truth it sort of looked like it could do some damage. I took some steps back. I was slowly reaching for my gun, waiting, for the right moment. Self defense, right? I looked at the monster as it was taking its steps carefully. We were all waiting for the move. The monster jumped up ready to pounce on Vanille, I grabbed my gun quickly and shot the monster in the face. It flew back in pain taking the damage I inflected on it. Hope took his chance and threw his boomerang. The boomerang hit the monster in the face and the monster flew back as it was struggling to get up Vanille used her staff and shot it at the monster it looked like fingers slapping the monster. (Best way I can explain it okay!) the monster fell to the ground in failure. I smiled and put the gun in my pouch thing. I smiled and turned to Hope and Vanille. The all put away their weapons. I gave a thumbs up.

"I say we make a great team!" I exclaimed with a big smile on my face. Vanille ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I looked around and just stood there.

"Come on! Lets go!" Vanille exclaimed.

"Wait, were are we going?" I asked. But I was never answered. I sighed and looked down. I started walking with my hands playing with my scarf. I wasn't upset about them not answering me. I was upset because well…I wasn't really upset. I was scared. I missed snow. I wonder where he is now. Vanille was dragging us around for what seemed to be ages but really I think it was about 30 minutes to tell you the truth. We were still walking in an awkward silence that wanted to make me scream. Right when I opened my mouth I was cut off by a loud and strong voice.

"Can you hear me? Where are you?" The voice asked. I recognized that voice imminently and I shot my head up. I looked around. Snow. Where is snow?

"Don't be afraid your hero is on the way!" He shouted. I raised and eyebrow. 'Your Hero? ' hmm…oh yeah! Snow was on his way to get Serah! I remember now! But…this is bad...very bad…Serah, my good friend, sister. Was in a horrible place like this. This is not good at all. I clinched my hands, my leathered gloves made a soft, squeezing sound. I could tell Hope and Vanille were staring at me. Vanille walked over to me and hugged me. I stood there shocked and not knowing what to do. "It'll be alright" She said in her soft and soothing Australian accent. It was as if she knew what was happening. As if she was reading my mind directly out of my head. "Thanks Vanille" I said with a small smile. Vanille pulled away and nodded. Vanille kept walking but I didn't see Hope follow her. I turned around and saw Hope glaring at random things. I raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Hope, is everything…alright?" I asked taking a few steps forward. Hope turned his attention to me and looked back down. He slowly nodded and walked in front of me. I sighed and continued to follow. Hope and Vanille came to a stop in front of me. I raised and eye brow and looked around and my eyes widened. We were surrounded by monster yet again. But these were different, way different then the others…well at least the ones I have seen so far. They looked like deformed humans, but yet shadow and dark. I looked closely and saw that they seemed to be sad. Call me crazy but I could just see it. Some of them had long arms and some had short legs. Best way to explain it is…well zombies with no human body but with a deformed human body that had no skin. I gasped and we all were back to back as the monsters crept closer to us. I grabbed my gun and then suddenly…all I could hear were gun shots and screams of people's names. All I could feel was me flying back to the ground hitting the back of my head and pain shooting at my ankle. All I could see was darkness surrounding me and getting closer each time I blinked.

I was on the ground laying there unconscious.

**Me: Sorry for the short chapty! **

**Starla: You better be, humph!**

**Me: Huh? Well, anyways…**

**Snow: We wanted to thank Rach981 and Emily for your support! **

**Starla: If you could tell your friends about this fanfic it would be amazing!**

**Me: Yeppers! Thanks and Please!**

**Snow: Please!**

**Starla: Please**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**XOXOX**

**Lolly **


	3. Its all his fault!

**Hello my fellow readers! I appreciate all the reviews! **

**I really do love getting reviews from you guys even if it is 2! Haha! Anyways! I just wanted to thank everyone who gave me advice and thank everyone who complimented my story! **

**Mobius14: **

_**I really appreciate this review! I agree I hate it when fics have those kind of characters. Thank you soo much for the advice and I will take it! Here are my responses to you!**_

_**1. I think so too because I was watching my sister play the game and I saw that her hair was light pink but had silver in it. **_

_**2. Yeah, I know, Haha! I just am too lazy I guess! Jk! Actually I am just trying not to copy the whole script of the game.**_

_**3. I am new to writing fighting stories so its hard to me, I am still trying to get use to it, so yeah**_

_**4. Thanks! I really didn't know how to explain her weapon! Haha! I'm just weird like that I suppose! I really like your describing of it though!**_

_**5. Well, um Starla's role in my story is one of the main characters and is a supporting role for the original characters of the game, I don't know what you mean by eidolon so your going to have to be more specific about that because there is a lot of eidolon definitions for that word. Thanks for the review!**_

**Crispylid: **

_**awww thanks! I actually have a step niece named Starla and she was born a couple of months ago so that's were I got the name!**_

_**I know I just noticed about the layout too! Sorry about that! I will try my best! Thanks for the review!**_

**Blazefiresaber: **

_**Haha! Thanks so much! I agree! I was actually reading some fics and playing the game. 1 night I was dreaming about me being in the game and I was absolutely inspired and when I woke up I started typing away! Thanks for the review!**_

**Starla: Lets get this party started!**

**Me: For what? O.o**

**Starla: For me! **

**Me: Why?**

**Starla: Because it's a new chapty with me in it! **

**Me: hmmmm okay! *everyone dances around* **

**Hope: Shhhh! Its starting…**

**Starla: Whats starting!**

**Hope: *sigh* The chapty, Star now shh!**

**Starla: Okay….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything….besides Starla!**

**I am going to start from when the Cie'th were coming because I looked at the scene and realized I totally messed up! and I don't feel like redoing the whole chapty, *sigh* anyways…I also want to start from here because I found out if I have Starla unconscious then its going to be hard to explain her waking up at the scene with Serah. Plus I wanted Starla to be awake during that scene so it can show the relationship between the characters. Soo here we go! **

We walked onto a floor shaped into a big circle. Hope and Vanille sprinted in front of me and walked around in astonishment. Gaping their mouths open. I stood there, widened my eyes, and gaped too. It was beautiful, pillars in front of us, sparkling and glowing with beauty.

"Whoa" Hope said in astonishment.

Vanille looked back at me and skipped to me. She grabbed my hand and brought me next to hope. We were spinning in circles appreciating the beauty of the building. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by a loud and bloody shrieking noise. We all jumped and turned to the direction were the horrible noise was coming from.

We saw these monsters that looked like deformed human beings without any skin! They were dark and shadowy. Their hands were large as their fingernails were long and blood red. Their face looked like a human face but only brown and they looked as if they were in pain.

We heard another noise come from the other side of us and we gasped, more were coming! They seemed to be passing from this golden gate. I couldn't explain it. These monsters sent shivers up and down my spine.

They slowly crept up the stairs getting closer. All of us: Vanille, Hope, and I slowly came back to back to back. We were watching in horror at the monsters. We didn't know what they were. At least that's what I thought.

"What are they?" Hope asked fearfully

"Cie'th!" Vanille answered

I looked over at her. How did she know that? I asked my self, I became suspicious but I let it go. It could be a coincidence.

"Cie'th are L'cie who failed to fulfill their focus, this is what happens when L'cie don't complete the focus that Fal'Cie gave them" Vanille explained.

I looked all around me. All these Cie'th looked miserable. Don't ask me how I know I just had a feeling that they were desperate for help, but that's kind of weird since they are Cie'th now. But hey, Its not their fault! They never asked for this! They never asked to complete a focus in a matter of time!

I clinched my fists as I looked all around me, observing the Cie'th starting to walk around us. The stopped and stood in front of us wobbling their bodies around.

Suddenly, out of no where we heard foot steps.

"argh!" A man in a trench coat emerged from behind the stairs and tackled one of the Cie'th I was facing. I instantly knew who it was. The one and only.

Snow Villers

Snow tumbled to the ground and did a summersault landing in front of me.

"Lets even these odds, shall we?" Snow said putting his fists together getting in his fighting position. I looked behind me and saw Vanille and Hope already had their weapons out and ready to fight. I nodded my head at them and took out my gun. I smirked and pointed it at the monsters known as "Cie'th".

"Bring it on!" I exclaimed.

They growled at us and got in their fighting positions.

Snow and I were both facing 3 as Hope and Vanille were too. I watched as they wobbled. I sighed and pulled the trigger. The bullet seemed as if it ran at the speed of light and shot the middle Cie'th in the head. The middle Cie'th growled and slashed its long and deadly nails at me. I jumped back and dodged the attack. Snow ran up to one of them and punched them right in the face.

I smiled and turned around real quick to see how Vanille and Hope were doing. I saw Vanille had her weapon out and was using her staff to shot some wires that detached and pulled the monster while slapping it altogether. I looked over at Hope. He threw his boomerang and it flew at one of the Cie'th. It was spinning around its head and smacking it while spinning around.

Hope looked so shy and fragile. Yet, there was something inside of him that showed he was a fighter. I smiled to myself.

"Star! Look out!" I heard Snow yell at me.

I turned around but was stopped as I felt a pain shoot at my arm. I gasped in pain and was flown to the side. I looked down at my arm and saw I was scratched by one of those Cie'th. I saw one of them getting ready to strike.

I felt rage over flow me. I got back up on my feet and dodged the attack. I shot the middle Cie'th in the head again. It grunted and fell down to the ground. Snow was punching the right Cie'th multiple times. I turned to the left Cie'th that was just standing there. I smirked and shot 2 bullets at it. One in the arm and the other in the leg. The left Cie'th shrieked and ran to me but fell on to the ground. I walked over to it and stepped onto its head and pointed my gun at it.

"Rest in peace" I whispered and shot the Cie'th in the head.

I turned to everyone and saw that they were done fighting the Cie'th. I put my gun back into my pouch and turned to everyone. Everyone was panting. Hope landed on his knees and fell to the ground. As Vanille put her hands on her knees and was panting. Snow turned around to face us.

"How did you get in here? You gotta leave" Snow demanded.

Vanille looked up at him and down at Hope. I looked down at Hope and saw that he was clinching his fists and was gritting his teeth. I looked over at Vanille she put a smile on her face and was giggling nervously. She looked down at her fingers and started twiddling them. Snow looked at me. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. Snow sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, listen. Find some place to hide and keep quiet, Once I find Serah we'll leave all together." He instructed.

"Serah" I whispered to myself

Snow started walking passed us. We all turned around to look at him.

"You'll be home in time for dinner" Snow said with a grin.

Snow was about to take a sprint but was stopped by all of us.

"Snow!" I called out

"You-" Hope yelled but was cut off by Vanille

"Wait!" Vanille called out.

Snow stopped in place and stood there. Vanille looked down at her hands then at Snow.

"Who's Serah?" Vanille asked.

I looked at Vanille then to Snow.

"She's his wife" I answered.

Vanille looked at me and looked stunned.

"My future wife that is" Snow revised.

He turned back around and looked up.

"She's a pulse l'Cie" Snow said quietly .

I clinched my fists and looked down at my self. My bangs covered my face.

Thank god. I could feel Vanille and Hope's eyes on me.

"Oh no…" Vanille said putting her hands to her mouth.

"She's here. Somewhere here with the Fal'Cie" I said still looking down at my feet. Snow nodded his head.

"I've gotta find her and set her free" Snow said. He started walking again. I looked up and looked at Snow. Hope stood up and clinched his fists.

"What's wrong with you?" Hope asked.

I turned my head to Hope and looked at him.

"Why do you want to help a l'Cie? They're the enemy!" Hope fiercely said.

I watched Hope in astonishment. I didn't know what to say. His shyness has disappeared at this exact moment. I was surprised.

"How can you save a l'Cie and not…" Hope kept trailing off

I looked at him up and down.

"There insane!" Hope yelled stomping his foot on the ground like a 5 year old.

"Probably, but hey I gotta do something, right? I'll be back!" Snow answered and gave us a little wave sprinting off.

Hope fell back down on his knees as Vanille dropped her arms down to her sides. I walked up to Hope and bent down next to him. I put a smile on my face and sat on my knees in front of him.

"Hey Hope, um, do you think we should follow or…um, wait?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I was about to touch his back but my action was cut off.

"I'd rather go to Pulse!" Hope Yelled slamming his hands on the ground. I flinched at the action his body made.

"Why is this happening to me?" Hope asked his voice was more gentle now.

I frowned. I felt like I was doing something wrong. I felt like I was starting to go down the wrong path on the road. I felt like I was going to cry. Hope seemed so…confused, stressed, sad, and …desperate?

"When they found the fal'Cie the other day we were only visiting Bodhum" Hope started.

I looked down at him and waited for him to continue.

"The army took us. Threw us on the train…" He yelled. He slammed his fist on the ground again. I flinched again.

"And because of that guy, my mom is-" Hope sat up and looked at me in the eyes.

He looked so sad. He darted his eyes away from mine and put his head back down.

"And he wants to help a l'Cie?" Hope asked.

Vanille and I looked at each other then back at Hope. I stood up and turned to the direction Snow disappeared to. I sighed and started walking in his direction. Hope looked up and was wide eyed.

"Starla, where are you going?" He asked

I didn't answer and kept walking. I sighed and decided it would be mean if I just ignored him.

"I'll be right back" I said and started jogging. A minute or two I had finally saw Snow coming my way.

"Snow!" I called out

"Star!" Snow called out back and ran to me. He lifted me up and twirled me around. We both laughed and I begged snow to put me down but he didn't.

"Snow! Haha! Stop!" I begged.

"alright, alright" Snow said and put me down.

He put his hands on his hips and looked down at me.

"I was just heading your way! I thought it I shouldn't leave you guys alone by yourselves! Who knows what you kind of trouble you would have caused?" Snow exclaimed with a grin ear to ear. I smiled and giggled.

"I was just heading your way, too!" I exclaimed back.

"Great minds think alike!" Snow said tapping his head.

I smiled and thought about what Hope and Snow were saying earlier. I sighed and looked up at Snow.

"Um, Snow?" I said.

Snow looked down at me with a raised eye brow and smiled.

"What is it, kid?" He asked

"Is it true, you will…um, going to set Serah free?" I asked

I looked deep into his eyes and he set his hands on my head.

"I promise" He promised.

I smiled. I knew Snow loved Serah very deeply with all his heart. He would give his life away just to see he smile. But I always thought, would snow always keep his promises? How many promises has he made? Has he every kept them and achieved them? But I was wondering about this promise. I think he shouldn't be keeping promises he cant keep. In the end it would just hurt the person.

Like me.

**3 minutes later**

I stepped up the steps and saw that Vanille and Hope were still in the same position. Snow looked at each of them.

"Hey again!" Snow and I said in union. Snow did a little wave too.

"Hey" Vanille said with a smile and a nod.

I saw Hope and frowned. Without thinking I walked over to him and bent down.

I wrapped my leathered gloves around his. Hope looked up at me, I smiled and looked deep into his grey eyes.

"Come on, Lets go with him" I gestured towards Snow.

Hope looked at Snow. Snow did a little wave with a smile. Hope snapped his head away and back at me. Hope shook his head and looked down at our hands.

"Hope, You have to talk to him. You have to. Or its just going to be a little thing that your going to regret forever " I said. I shook our hands at the words 'have to'.

Hope looked deep into my eyes and nodded his head.

"Okay" He said.

I smiled and we both stood up with our hands still together.

"Alrighty, lets go!" Snow exclaimed.

All of us ran after him and into a adventure of a lifetime.

**Me: Yay!**

**Starla: Yay!**

**Me: Okay**

**Starla: Okay**

**Me: Okay, stop copying me**

**Starla: Stop coping me**

**Me: Ugh! Just review**

**Starla: heh. REVIEW!**


	4. Saying Goodbye To The Wife to Be

**Me: Hey!**

**Starla: You updated that fast? O.O**

**Me: Yup! My reviewers are inspiring me to go on! **

**Starla: Yay! They like our fanfic…so far?**

**Me: Yep. At least I think so. Haha! Anyways here are some responses to your reviews!**

**BlazefireSaber: **Haha! I know I was like yay too! Thanks! I thought I should've put more detail in that but I was in a hurry because I wanted to surprise you guys with my update! I cant wait till that scene either! :D

No, I have not. My friend is letting me borrow the game! I need the 3rd disc right now but she is still playing with that one so I have to wait, :(

**Mobius14: **Hmmm, that's another way to explain it! Awesome job!

Oh! That kind of role! Sorry, um, most likely it is going to be…commando or ravager. Most likely ravager. Her Eidolon, Sorry I didn't notice that! Haha! Im so stupid! Anyways her Eidolon is going to be a surprise! :D

**Okay! I am here to update and surprise you all! Yay! So shall we enter the world of Final Fantasy XIII? Lets go!**

We were floating down on a piece of the floor, best way to describe an elevator without walls.

In front of us I saw 3 figures. I squinted my eyes, 1 figure was holding the other. As we were getting lower I finally knew who they were. Especially, the one being held. I opened my mouth but was cut off.

"Serah!" Snow called out

The elevator stopped. I jumped down 2 feet before it stopped along with Snow. I ran as fast as my legs could take me to Serah's side. I sat next to Snow and looked at Serah's features. She looked like she was going to pass out any minute, she looked so drained, so weak. It was hard looking at her while she looked like this. I knew I had to talk to her. She was like my sister. My big sister.

"Serah" Snow muttered

"Hey Serah" I whispered with a little wave.

"Is that my hero? Is that my butterfly?" She asked.

Butterfly, When I was little after the incident with Billy I would always would hang out with Serah. She was so nice and kind. She always had a smile on her face. One time, when I was picking flowers a butterfly landed on my nose, I wanted to keep it but Serah said it had to fly away to become strong and even more beautiful.

**Flash Back:**

"**Serah! Serah look what I have!" I exclaimed. **

"**Well, let me see" Serah said putting her hands on her hips with a smile.**

**I opened my hand and there was a small butterfly bright blue. The most beautiful color I have ever seen on a butterfly. I wanted to have it and keep it in my room so I could look at it every morning, afternoon, and night. **

"**Can I keep it, please?" I asked with a puppy dog face. **

**Serah looked at me with a big smile but it seemed very sad. She leaned down and put her arm around my shoulders. **

"**Sweetie, It needs to be let go, so it can fly away and become strong and beautiful, just like you" She whispered in my ear gesturing towards the sky. **

**I was upset but I knew I needed to do it. I watched as the butterfly crawl up my finger and flap its wings. In a matter of seconds it was gone. I waved goodbye to the butterfly till I couldn't see it anymore.**

"**Your becoming a beautiful butterfly" Serah whispered.**

**End of flashback**

Snow didn't answer, nobody did so I decided too. I nodded my head at her and smiled.

"Yep, this is her, your beautiful butterfly" I whispered.

Serah gave me the biggest smile she could. I smiled back and I almost felt tears come to my eyes but I rubbed my eyes right away.

"Lets get you outta here" Snow said

"Hands off, I'm taking her home" a familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw a light pinked haired woman that had a angry yet sad look on her face.

Lightning

Lightning was a amazing fighter. Of course, she is an ex-solider so she would be good but she was brilliant better then anyone I have seen. She taught me how to use this gun I hid in my pouch. Snow didn't want me to learn but I did anyway. Lightning says I'm pretty strong for my age but I have to get stronger if I want to survive this world.

Lightning was like a sister to me at times. She respected me and acted more like a mom actually the more that I think about it. Lightning was always there for me just like Snow and Serah. They were more like my family then anyone.

"Sis-" Snow was cut off by Lightning

"I'm not your sister. Its your fault she-" Lightning was cut of by the one and only Serah herself.

"You can save us" Serah whispered

"Huh? Serah?" I said looking back down at her

"You can save us" Serah repeated again but only with a nod

"Protect us all" She whispered.

Lightning looked down at her with a stunned look on her face.

'Save…Cocoon" She choked out.

I was becoming scared. Serah was becoming more weak. I didn't want her to speak anymore. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. I didn't want to continue on any longer.

"Save…cocoon?" I asked her

"Serah? That was your focus?" Lightning asked

Serah started leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Anything, ill do anything!" Snow started

"Leave it to me- you'll see. I'll protect cocoon. I'll save everyone" Snow promised

Now that's a promise. I wish he will keep. I looked at Serah and nodded my head.

"Somehow. Ill make things right" Lightning said

"Now close your eyes and relax" I whispered

Serah looked at us all and gave us smile. She slowly closed her eyes and opened them one last time to say 2 words.

"Thank you" She whispered.

Suddenly, Serah started glowing bright blue and sparkles were around her body. She slowly started floating up and into mid air. Slowly getting higher, her hand fell out of Snows grasp. Crystals started climbing up her arms and all over her body. Crystals were coming from her back. She put her hands together and we watched as her body was now crystal. A small piece of glowing crystal flew down in Snow's hand. I stood on my tippy toes and saw it was a tear drop. Snow clinched it in his hand. Serah slowly started to float down and Snow was repeating her name. Lightning and I had the same look on our faces.

Confused and weak.

I backed up and ran into Hope he looked at me and I could tell he felt sorry.

"Why is she turning into crystal?" Vanille asked

"l'Cie who fulfill their focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life" Hope explained with wide eyes.

"Just like the stories say" A man with a afro said next to me.

I heard Snow mumble a few things to Serah but I couldn't make out what they were. Instantly I saw Lightning run over to Snow pushing the afro guy to the side.

"Sweet dreams?" She asked

"She's not sleeping!" Lightning said grasping onto Snow's shirt. Lightning lost track of her words and put snow down.

"She's alive" Snow assured

"No!" Lightning denied.

I didn't know what to say or what to do. I just stood there clinching my fists standing next to Hope.

"The legend. Remember the Legend" Snow encouraged.

Snow gave everyone mostly Lightning a lecture of how Serah was still alive. He was still trying to keep his promise he made me. I remember. The legend is true. I was surprised yet not really. I watched as he walked around and looked people in the eye saying that Serah was not dead and that she had gained eternal life.

I wanted Snow to stop repeating it over and over again. I agreed with Lightning, she is gone, but Snow tried to encourage us that she wasn't dead but had eternal life. I clinched my fists. I just wanted him to stop acting like he was a hero and could do anything he can. I wanted it to stop. Because in the end…He's just going to hurt someone.

"Stop! Stop talking!" I screamed covering my ears

Lightning gave him a death glare and gave him a hard punch in the cheek. Vanille gasped. I stood there but was pulled behind someone. I looked up and saw Lightning.

"Shut up and face reality!" Lightning yelled to Snow

I looked at Snow and saw he was just laying there staring at the ceiling. U suddenly felt guilt over take my body but ignored the feeling and uncovered my ears.

Suddenly, Everything started shaking, It seemed as if we were having an earth quick. I lost my balance and fell on the ground. I looked over and saw Vanille trying to keep her balance as Hope was crouching over covering his head.

Everyone was asking questions to me it was like, everything was going slow motion or something. I was scared and confused. I didn't know what to door or what was happening and yet I was a scared what was going to happen.

Everything was crumbling down. This beautiful place was turning into a horrible nightmare. A nightmare you wish you could wake up from but never can. Snow, Lightning, and I rushed over to Serah and covered over her making sure nothing would crack the crystal or hurt her what so ever.

I turned my head real quick and saw Hope covering his ears. I looked at Serah and saw that Snow and Lightning had her covered. I ran over to Hope and grabbed his hands. Hope landed on his knees but help my hand. I was confused.

"We cant stay here! They will kill us!" Hope yelled

I sat on my knees and hugged him. He didn't hug back I think he was to shocked. Soon the shaking began to slow down. Soon it stopped.

We looked up and saw the l'Cie sign on a pair of doors in front of us. It was glowing red but soon it faded and the doors opened.

Hope and I slowly got up, I pulled back and dusted myself off.

I looked up and saw my hero walking away.

I ran up to him and stopped.

"Snow! Hey! Where are you going?" I asked

Snow ignored me and kept walking.

"Trench coat. Where ya going?" The afro guy asked.

Snow turned around and looked at all of us.

"A date with the fal'Cie. Got some things to talk about" Snow answered

Snow took some steps but stopped as the afro guy had a shocked face.

"What? Your going to ask it to help her? Are you out of your mind, kid?" The afro guy asked

"That thing wants to eat us up and spit us out!" The afro guy said

Snow snapped his head around.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Snow yelled

Lightning walked past Snow and up the stairs. I heard Snow mumbled something but couldn't make it out again. The afro guy sighed and started grumbling some things while following close behind.

I looked to my left and saw Hope staring at them. I looked to my right and Vanille was observing the scene. I sighed and intertwined my fingers with Hopes.

"Come on, lets go" I said gesturing towards the group of adults.

Hope slowly nodded and followed them with me. I smiled at Hope. He looked up at me and gave a small sad smile. I looked ahead and saw everyone entering the dark room. I felt Hope squeeze my hand. I gulped and walked into Darkness.

**Yay! Another chapty done! Hurray! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Becoming l'Cie

**Me: Hey! Its me! I have returned! Once again! **

**Starla: You just never take a break do you?**

**Me: Noooop gotta keep writing! ^o^**

**Starla: ….lets just **

I look around, my eyes were still adjusting to the darkness. I had a feeling that I should just turn around and leave but I couldn't. I had that feeling were you think something is going to happen that you will regret forever and ever. My eyes widened as I looked ahead of me. I slowly lost grasp of Hope's hand.

"So this is… the fal'Cie" He said in astonishment.

To me it was big yet it didn't look like it could do anything. We approached the machine and stared. I stood by Lightning and pointed at the machine.

"This is the…fal'Cie?" I asked

Lightning looked down at me, then up at the machine.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Starla" She said walking past me.

"Serah is a crystal now, You gave her a focus, and she did it! You got what you want! Now let her go!" Snow started

I rolled my eyes. Talking to a machine wasn't going to do anything. This was hopeless nothing was going to make Serah have her life back again. It was useless. Nothing was going to change anything nothing.

No response.

Snow fell on his knees. Getting into a begging position.

"Please. Turn her back!" Snow begged

I felt so…weak. Even though I thought it was hopeless I still should keep trying even if I do think it will never change Serah back.

Snow sat up and touched his heart with his right hand. I was worried what he was going to say.

"I'll be your l'Cie instead!" Snow screamed at the machine.

No response again.

I looked up at Lightning, she had this irritated look on her face. She sighed and pulled out her sword.

"Fine, you go on begging. Like this thing gives a damn what we want!" Lightning screamed and slashed the machine with her sword multiple times.

"Lightning" Snow called out

She grabbed her arm and started panting. She took a deep breath and looked at the machine.

"its this things fault that the purge started, and its people who are dying. Serah told us to save cocoon. That means this thing needs to die" Lightning protested getting back into her fighting position.

I opened my mouth but was cut off by the machine starting to glow bright yellow. The floors were starting to turn on. As a matter of fact everything was starting to turn on. I looked all around me and observed what was happening. These metal spinning tubes came out of ground from each side of the machine. They were light blue and had different designs on them.

The machine started opening, making a blind light so it was hard to see. Lets say the thing looked like a transformer?

Lightning got in her fighting position and stood there.

"Come on now, you really think you can kill a fal'Cie?" The afro guy asked.

"I'm doing this for Serah" Lightning said swinging her sword and back into a fighting position.

Snow nodded his head and got into his fighting position.

"Dajh…" The afro guy muttered. I turned to him with a confused face.

"What's your name?" I asked the afro guy.

He looked at me and mumbled his name.

"What! I cant hear you!" I said

"Sazh" He mumbled.

I nodded and smiled

"That's an awesome name! mine is Starla" I introduced.

I pulled out my gun and smiled tightening my gloves. I smiled and pointed my gun at the fal'Cie.

"Alright I'm in" Sazh said

I smiled and nodded my head at him as he took out 2 guns.

"As long as you don't mind a amateur" Sazh said standing by my side.

"Got these things, might as well use them" Sazh suggested

"Thanks." Lightning mumbled

I smiled and I looked at everybody. Hope and Vanille seemed to be somewhere but I couldn't find them. I turned back to the machine and smirked.

"Lets do this" I muttered loading a bullet into my gun. I pointed it at the machine and snickered.

I shot as quickly as I could. I shot a bullet at the main. I watched as lightning went up attacking the main part of the machine. I stayed in my spot and shot more bullets at its main along with Lightning. Nothing seemed to be working. I ran over to one of the arms and started shooting at it. The machine started to growl. I know that might sound weird but that's what it sounded like.

Snow followed me and started grabbing onto the fingers of the machines hands. I started shooting along with Sahz who followed where I was shooting. I shot bullets at the other arm and it fell down.

Snow and Lightning ran to where a big round ball of light was shining. The monster was trying to grow its arms back. Snow and Lightning kept stabbing it and punching it as much as they could. I squinted one eye to get a good look at the ball of light. I looked at my gun and saw that there was 1 bullet left. I frowned. I had a lot of ammo in my pouch I just couldn't change it that fast enough. This was my only chance to show what I could do. I pointed the gun at the ball of light.

"bulls eye" I mumbled and shot my last bullet.

The bullet seemed to go in slow motion everything did. I widened my eyes as I saw the bullet go straight into the ball of light and hit it. I squinted my eyes and realized that the ball of light wasn't really a bal of light. It was a block of bright white crystal.

The bullet shot at the crystal and I covered my mouth. I was so…so…proud? Nervous? I couldn't explain this emotion. But I felt something creep up my back. A feeling was coming, a feeling telling me I chose my path and it was too late to turn around and leave. What was this feeling telling me?

But soon enough everything began shaking and it became white.

We were floating? I looked up and saw a clear crystal shining. I looked all around me, observing the scene. Everybody was floating, in mid air?

"Where are we?" Lightning asked.

"I wish I could answer that question" I responded

I looked all around me. I really did wish I could. But I just didn't know where we were or more importantly what to do.

I- I mean we heard a ticking noise and right when it ticked everything started shaking. Each tick the crystal light got brighter and made everything shake even more. It would be dark for a second then imminently turn bright from the crystal.

"What's going on?" Snow asked.

I looked all around us. Well I really couldn't because I was floating upside down.

I looked at Hope and saw he was trying to come up with answers as much as I was. Hope was sitting up straight. Ugh! I could feel the blood rushing to my head.

Suddenly, the crystal above us started glowing brighter and created a buzzing noise. We all watched in horror and saw that the light from below the crystal blew its way up hitting the crystal and slithering its way up to the machine we 'destroyed'

My eyes widened. I watched in horror as the machine, The fal'Cie machine slowly got up and stood up straight. Everything was dark. The only thing that lit up the room was the fal'Cie that stood there staring. We all gasped. The fal'Cie was bigger and looked a lot stronger.

I looked over at Hope and grabbed his hands. Hope flinched but then saw it was me. I suspected that he thought it was some mysterious thing creeping up on him or something. Hope intertwined our hands and brought us together in a hug. I was shocked Hope was hugging me. It was weird but yet he felt warm. I felt like everything was going to be okay around him. I felt safe.

The fal'Cie or how I like to call it: monster. Shot these bright tentacles at us. It was so fast that it was like shooting a bullet at someone or something.

I wasn't even noticing what was happening, Suddenly I felt something grab onto my ankle and jerk me away from Hope.

"Starla!" Hope called out

Hope grabbed onto my arm and tried as hard as he could to pull onto me. The tentacle wouldn't let go of my ankle. I started screaming from the pulling, mostly the glowing tentacle. I could tell Hope was struggling. Another tentacle shot at my other ankle and pulled me away from Hope.

"Starla!" Hope screamed

Snow turned and saw me being wrapped around in the embrace of glowing tentacles swarming around me.

"Starla! No!" Snow shouted trying to reach out for me.

It was hopeless through this gravity. Even though we are floating it seemed as if we couldn't walk or move. Just let the air glide us around when ever or where ever it wants.

"Starla!" Lightning called out

Lightning tried to move towards me but failed she started getting an irritated look on her face. The tentacles wrapped around me tightening their grip on me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain

"Starla, hang on! Damn it!" Lightning screamed out

Soon more tentacles shot out. But not at me. I turned my head and saw everyone struggling to get out of the grasp of tentacles. I jerked left and right. Right and left. No matter what I did I couldn't get out of its grasp. I looked up and saw it open something and make a beaming noise.

I felt pain shoot at my stomach. A burning sensation that made me want to

Fall over and die. I screamed out in pain as everyone else did. I looked down at my stomach and saw my tank top had been ripped and a mark was forming on my belly. I felt like fire was dancing on my stomach.

The tentacles let go of me and let me fall. My eyes were wide open I saw a monster. Things braking. I saw those tentacles again. But why was I seeing these? They were flashes of slides. They were going by to fast. I couldn't understand what was happening. I think I saw a vision?

I suddenly felt weak. I couldn't do anything anymore.

I felt like the life has been drained out of me. My eyes started becoming lazy and were starting to close I slowly felt myself fall into darkness once again. I wished Hopes embrace was still around me

**Thanks for reading! Loves you! **

**Sorry it wasn't that long please forgive me!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Discovering What We Are

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for the lovely reviews! **

**If you guys have any idea's that you think would be awesome to have in this story then review it or just message me! Maybe some HopexStarla idea's? :P**

"Serah!" Someone called.

I snapped my head up and gasped. I was panting from my nightmare.

Everyone was starting to get up as I was. I looked around and saw Hope on the ground holding his knee. I saw everyone slowly getting up looking at their surroundings. I stood up, holding my stomach as I felt a little pain there.

I looked at my surroundings and was amazed.

"Is this…for real?" Snow asked

I stood next to him, and looked around in astonishment. Everything here was ice, crystal, and snow. It was like a Iceland. It was beautiful to me. I thought it was amazing. I turned around and saw everyone looking around their surroundings.

Hope was hiding his face. I frowned.

"So…this must be…Lake Bresha?" Sahz said

Nobody responded we just kept looking around

"I guess we fell from up there and the lake turned to crystal?" Sahz assumed

Nobody responded again.

"Come on, help me out here! I mean, did the fal'Cie do this?" Sahz asked

I wanted t punch him. He was giving me so much stress. I had those questions too but I knew we didn't have any answers at least for now.

"How in the world did we end up here?" Sahz asked waving his hands.

"How should I know?" Lightning replied coldly

I looked over my shoulder to see Vanille on her knees putting her hands together.

"Were alive. How?" Vanille asked

I turned to face her. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe-" I was cut off by Snow

"Serah!" Snow said

"No one survives a fall from that high. With out a miracle. Serah saved us!" Snow suggested.

I looked down. I clinched my fists. I didn't want him to talk about Serah. She was gone and all that matters is for her to rest in that crystal of hers.

"Serah?" Lightning said

"Listen, its all your fault she got-" Lightning was cut off by Snow and I gasping at what was creeping up behind her.

"Lightning!" I shouted

Sahz moved out of the way and ran over to Vanille's side. Snow ran over to Lightning and pushed her behind him.

"Watch out!" Snow announced

The monster moved its arm to slam down on Lightning but Snow pushed it back and moved in for a punch. But a bright blue was glowing. Snow punched the monster but it wasn't an ordinary awesome punch Snow always did. The punch seemed to have this blue energy coming from his hand.

Snow punched the monster down with the blue energy slithering around his arm. The monster fell down and was defeated by Snow. Snow observed his arm and slowly the blue energy faded away.

"What did I… just do?" Snow asked

Hope stood up from his position and turned round to face Snow.

"You used magic!" Hope answered

Vanille gasped as we turned to look in front of her and saw more monsters heading our way. Stomping our way to be exact. They looked like Cie'th but blue and looked like they had armor on but it was just their skin.

"You used the power of l'Cie! The fal'Cie cursed us! Were l'Cie now!" Hope explained

The monster that Snow punched got back up on its feet telling us it was ready to fight again. Lightning pulled out her sword and let it unfold. I loved Lightning's sword. It was very useful.

"Right" Lightning replied

She moved her sword down by her side. I knew where this was going and I pulled out my gun. I groaned. I really didn't want to do this. It was annoying fighting monsters all the time. Actually, I never really ever fight monsters so I don't really know why I'm complaining. Haha.

I ran to one of the monsters and ran up its arm. I jumped off its shoulder and shot 2 bullets at each one of the monsters. They wobbled a little and got their balance back together. Lightning ran to them and swiftly sliced through one. Then the other and the other. Repeating over again with each one. I was proud of her.

Snow ran to the other and punched it multiple times. I looked over at Vanille and saw her using her staff. I thought of it as a fishing rod. Her weapon was very interesting to me. Sooner then I thought the monsters fell down. (Sorry I watched the scene on Youtube and the fight wasn't that long as I thought it would be) I shot one last bullet at the last monster. I watched as it struggled and fell down.

Snow looked down at his hand and sighed. He paced back and forth then finally turned to us.

"So…we really are l'Cie" Snow said.

Lightning looked around. I looked at Sahz and saw him looking down at himself. He had a l'Cie mark on his chest. Sahz grunted and looked at us. I wasn't facing anyone. I had my back to them. I didn't want to believe any of this.

"ugh. Looks like it" Sahz replied

"You too?" Snow asked Vanille

I looked over my shoulder. Vanille nodded and lifted up the side of her skirt.

"Yep. Right there" Vanille pointed out

"Okay" Snow replied awkwardly.

I wasn't facing any of them. I was crossing my arms and facing my back to them. I looked down at my self and saw that I had a mark on my belly. I snapped my head back. I felt tears rolling up in my eyes. I didn't want to believe it. I just cant believe this. Its all a dream. It has to be.

"l'Cie to the last" I heard lightning say

I knew Hope was on the ground by now and was filled with confusion and rage.

"Why me?" He whispered

"I don't even know you! And you had to go and attack that thing!" Hope shouted at Lightning.

I didn't want Hope to be angry, Not one bit.

"Just leave me alone!" Hope shouted at everyone. Including me?

"this is all your fault- all your fault my…- you could have.." Hope lost his words he clinched his fists and stood up facing Snow with a glare.

"All of this is your and Serah's fault!" Hope shouted at Snow

My eyes widened at that part. I didn't have to look at the scene because I already knew what was going to happen.

"Watch it!" Snow shouted pushing Hope to the ground.

Hope had a frightened look on his face. He quickly backed up and saw Lightning glaring down at him with her arms crossed. Hope then retreated back to the middle. Vanille calmed him down by saying that everything was going to be alright with her nice soothing Australian accent.

"Sorry" Snow mumbled

It was quiet for a couple of seconds till Snow broke the silence. Snow and I hated silence but I didn't care right now.

"Star?" Snow called out

I didn't turn to him. I just stood there with my arms crossed and back faced to everybody. I didn't want to cry in front of them. It was ridiculous. I had to be strong. I had to be stronger for Serah. I wasn't a little kid anymore. People didn't have to treat me like one. I knew I had to answer or it was going to turn ugly but either way it would turn out like that anyway.

"Yeah?" I called out

"Do you… have one too?" Lightning asked

I froze. I didn't want to answer that question. I didn't want to answer it at all. I wanted to say no but I knew I couldn't because it would be lying. I'm a good liar but I couldn't lie about it when it was so revealing to everybody. I did have a extra shirt in my pouch but, sooner or later they would find out.

"Star, do you-" Snow was cut off

I clinched my fists and turned around with an angry look on my face,

"Yes! Okay!" I snapped. Everyone stared.

I instantly knew what they were thinking. This is why I didn't want to look at them. They would just stare the whole time. Stare at me.

**Hope P.O.V**

I looked at her in astonishment. Starla was yelling…at us? I never thought I would see the day. I looked at her and saw tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. Her beautiful eyes were puffed up and red. Her soft pink lips were trembling. Her dark brown hair was blowing in the wind. I looked down and saw that her tank top had been ripped revealing her flat belly. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I tried to look away but I couldn't bring myself to it. I saw that her belly had a l'Cie mark on it.

**Starla P.O.V**

I stood there with my hands clinched and steam coming out of my ears.

"I have a l'Cie mark! Right here! Where everybody can stare at me!" I yelled pointing at my belly.

"I hate this! I just hate it! This is all a dream! It has to be!" I yelled grabbing a piece of ice and throwing it. I did what I expected I was going to do.

I started crying.

Everyone did as I predicted and looked down. I knew they didn't know what to say. But I knew one person did and she came right up and pulled me into a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright" she said in her Australian accent

"But-" I was cut off

"Shhh…" She whispered.

She slowly started stroking my back. I sniffed a few times but soon I started to calm down and began to become sleepy. My eyes were sliding down, I tried to fight back but I couldn't. I was to tired. I slowly gave in.

"Sweet dreams, Star"

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep and into my own fantasy world.

**So how was it? **

**Oh! Remember if you have any idea's that you would like to see in the story that you think would be a good event just tell me! Or if you have a HopexStarla idea then go ahead and say it in a review or Message me!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Focusing on our Focus

**Hey Guys! The end explains it all! So please read my authors note at the end! THANKS! **

"Okay if we don't know our focus how do we complete it?" Lightning asked

I was holding onto Vanille's hand like a little kid crossing a street with their parent. I have been looking down the whole time. Thinking, thinking the exact question Lightning asked. Except, I saw something that I thought had to do with my focus.

"I think…I saw it" Vanille said

I looked up at her. Could she have saw the same thing as me? Did she have the same vision? Please let it be a miracle! I gripped onto Vanille's hand tighter.

"Saw what?" Lightning asked

"That is how a focus comes down, people. The fal'Cie they don't spell it out with clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse" Sahz responded

I looked at him suspiciously. I raised an eye brow at him and looked at him up and down.

"mhm" Snow and Lightning said in union suspiciously

Snow and Lightning nodded and had their arms crossed. I giggled a little at their same position and gesture.

"Well, that's what they say. You know, legends and all". Sahz defended

I thought for a moment about my 'vision' and thought about it carefully.

"Did you see anything?" Lightning asked Hope

I shot my head up to look at him. He was glancing at me and Vanille once in a while.

"I uh-I just… Its all kinda foggy, but…I saw this big- I mean towering-" Hope was cut off by Sahz

"W-wait a minute" Sahz said

"Do we all have the same dream?" Sahz asked

Dream? I thought it was a vision… oh well guess it was a dream. I thought about it for a moment and turned towards the others. They stared at me for a moment surprised I was going to saw something. I in haled and exhaled.

"Ragnarok?" I asked

Everyone stared at me besides Snow and Lightning they just nodded their head in agreement.

"So, we all saw the same dream?" Sahz said

I nodded my head in agreement. I was surprised. That means we all have the same focus! It means we can work together to fulfill it and…gain eternal life.

"We all heard that same voice" Sahz said

Vanille and I nodded our heads. I grabbed her hand again. She looked down at me and smiled. I gave her a sad smile. She accepted it and we let everyone continue.

"You mean, that was our focus? But, how are we suppose to know what to do from that?" Hope asked taking a step toward Sahz.

"That's the tricky part" I said out loud. Everyone turned to me imminently. I nodded my head at them.

"The dream is the only hint that the fal'Cie gives us" I said

Vanille nodded and took a step forward

"Figuring out what to do with it- that's our job" Vanille finished for me

I'm glad Vanille understood what was going on and what I was thinking. She understood me and it made me feel like she knew how to cheer me up.

"Okay, okay, Were pulse l'Cie, right? Enemies of cocoon! So, does that mean our focus is-? Are we suppose to-" Sahz was cut off by snow

"Save her"

Everyone turned to Snow.

"Say what?" Sahz said

"our focus is to protect cocoon" Snow said

"Oh really? And why is that?" Vanille asked

"Serah told us. Lets do it. We're all in this together. I'm gonna look for Serah. She ought to be near by" Snow lectured.

With that Snow ran off to who knows. Vanille begged him to wait and followed behind. I sighed and watched as everyone began to follow him. I looked at Lightning as she stood there in her thinking position. I walked over and tugged on her jacket.

"You coming, Light?" I asked

Lightning turned around startled and realized it was me. She turned back around and got back into her position.

"yeah, I'll catch up" Lightning replied

I nodded my head at her and walked off.

**10 minutes later… **

'We fight it! Ragnarok!" Snow exclaimed jumping down from a little hill.

"That's the reason we're l'Cie to stop it- to keep Cocoon safe!" Snow exclaimed again

"Yeah, why don't you give us one reason to believe that. One reason" Sahz said

I looked at Snow and knew what was coming. Oh please don't say Serah! Please don't! I begged in my head

"Serah" Snow replied

I slapped my forehead and sighed and just shook my head.

"Oh Snow…" I mumbled

"She said to protect Cocoon, and then she turned to crystal. That the proof right there! She completed her focus! That means ours is to save Cocoon. Serah's fal' Cie was the same as ours. Our focus has got to be the same. We were chosen to be guardians to defeat Ragnarok! It makes sense!" Snow explained

"The hell it does! Your grasping at straws, son! Pulse fal'Cie are enemies of Cocoon. We just got recruited by one of them" Sahz snapped

"If I were a betting man…I would put us on the other side" Sahz said

I raised an eyebrow at this. I swear this man was weird and had something in that afro of his!

"So Serah's an enemy, too? Well, I don't buy it!" Snow snapped

"We have the power to save Cocoon. If we work together and carry out our focus-" Snow was cut off by Lightning

"Our focus?"

She was taking out her sword and putting it up to his neck. I covered my eyes and tried to ignore the scene.

"the fal'Cie took Serah away form us and you want to help it? Who's side are you on?" Lightning asked

"Freeze!" Someone instructed

We all look and see these soilders. I personally didn't know who they were or are but I knew that Lightning was going to take them out.

**Sorry it was short! I'm very tired from updating a lot phew! How much have I been updating? Everyday? Now its time to take a break for 3 days, k? My school gets out in 2 more days so that's why I say 3 plus its Sunday tomorrow so yeah. Anyways, I need some more IDEAS! Thanks a lot to **

**Joliechose151**

**Blazefiresabber**

**mobius14**

**I LOVE your ideas! GIVE ME MORE! You guys rock!**

**! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Not Tired Of You

**Hey my Beautiful Readers! I am back with a new chapty! :D**

**Sorry I have been taking a longer break than I thought and I have been very busy. Haha, A lot of ppl have been very anxious to see a new chapty. Sorry for the long wait. I appreciate all the idea's from everyone who has reviewed! You guys are amazing! :D I need some HopexStarla Idea's? Fluffyness? Anything you guys think should happen review and see if it comes into the story.**

I watched as the last solider fell to the ground with a grunt. I winced at the fall. It must've hurt betting their butt kicked by Lightning. You gotta love Lightning. I walked over to the solider and crouched down in front of it. I blinked and poked his helmet.

"I thought they would be tougher than that" Sahz said crouching down next to me.

"When Lightning is around nobody is tougher" I said with a smile as I looked up at Lightning.

Lightning gave me a small sad smile. That was the first smile I saw during this whole conflict. I smiled back.

"These guys are PSICOM, yeah?" Sahz asked

I turned my head to him and nodded

"Yep, he sure is" I answered and slowly got up strolling around a bit.

"Supposed to be cream-of-the-crop." I heard Sahz say

I walked around looking at the designs of the crystals. I heard Lightning, Sahz, and Snow talking about soldiers but I wasn't really listening. I just waited till I woke up from this dream.

I felt someone grab my hand and jerk me away. I looked to see Vanille dragging me away. I looked back and saw Snow running after us along with everyone else.

"Vanille, where are we going?" I asked

"Were running" She answered

"Running from what? From who?" I asked

Vanille looked back at me and shrugged her shoulders with a big smile plastered on her face. I raised an eye brow. I was very confused by this and sighed. Vanille was a very interesting girl.

Vanille turned me around so we were looking at the rest of our group. They were talking about something. But I didn't know what. Hope arrived right beside us. I eyed Snow and Sahz trying to make out their conversation by the movement of their lips.

I felt something wrap around my wrist and wave my arm up and down. I looked beside me and saw Vanille using Hope's and my arm to call the rest of the group. I giggled at the look of Hope's face when Vanille was waving our arms around.

Vanille started dragging me by her side again. I sighed. I was actually getting pretty tired of this. Not annoyed of Vanille if you thought that. No. Vanille has been helping me. Kinda. I was just scared of whats going to happen next

**Sorry its very short! I will make the next one longer! I Promise! I swear? Okay? I am on writers block for my other story that Im helping my sister DaRkBuTtErFlY123 Im Helping her story Remember Every moment. She is actually my sister I hope you know. Its sad because she has been on writers block for months and cant come up with anything. Anyways, again Im sorry I love you guys! **

**Peace!**


End file.
